


The Hunters

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, Supernatural, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Motley Crue history change, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: What happens when four idiots get together? Nikki's looking for his dad. Tommy's trying to get out of his mom's shadow. Vince is along for the ride. And Mick is just trying to keep them alive. Which is harder than it sounds when then Winchesters join the fray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, heads up that I have taken the Supernatural timeline and made it my bitch. Things are not going to be how they are on the show, and the Motley Crue history is getting turned on it's head. You'll see as we go. Fair warning, Motley Crue will not be a huge band in this fic, but it works out!

**Seattle, Washington**

**February, 1961**

Two-year-old Frank Carlton Serafino Feranna, Jr. sat on the floor, playing with his blocks. His grandmother Nona had just given him a huge container of Legos for his birthday/Christmas, and he couldn’t be happier. Well, actually, he could. If his mom and dad would stop fighting in the kitchen. At least, he thought it was his dad. She called him Frank too, but he wasn’t around a lot.

“Deana, you don’t understand,” Frank Feranna Sr. told her loudly.

“Then tell me Frank!” Deana screamed. “You come home in the middle of the night battered and bruised with blood on you, and then you leave before Frankie even knows you’re here! What are you doing?”

“I can’t tell you!” Frank screamed.

“Then get out!” Deana shot at him. “You just get out of my house!”

“Deana…”

“No Frank! Whatever it is you’re doing is more important than us obviously! So just get out!” Frankie heard the noise of boots across the floor. He looked up at his dad standing over him.

“Hey kid,” Frank crouched down in front of Frankie. “I gotta go for a little while, okay?”

“Daddy?” Frankie asked softly. Frank offered him a small smile.

“Give me your hand,” Frank told him. Frankie held out his hand and Frank put a small medallion in it, attached to a long, leather string.

“This will keep you safe from the monsters that I can’t keep away,” Frank told him. “You’re gonna do great things Frankie. I just want to keep you safe. You and your mother.” He kissed the top of his head. “Don’t lose that Frankie.” With that, he stood up and grabbed a bag from the small coat closet. He offered one last smile at his son before he walked out, heading to his truck where Frankie wasn’t allowed to touch the box in the back. 

“Daddy!” Frankie got up and ran to the door, only to be stopped by Deana. “Daddy come back!”

“He doesn’t care about us Frankie,” Deana told him. “It’s just you and me now. Because your dad doesn’t love us anymore.”

That was the first time in a long series of times, Frankie knew his mother was wrong. He looked down at the amulet in his hand, then back up at the retreating form of his dad’s Chevy.

****

**Los Angeles, California**

**April, 1974**

Frankie had bounced around back and forth between his mother and his grandparents. His mom didn’t seem to care about what that did to him, but his grandparents did. When Nona took a stand against her daughter and told her that it was either he stay with them or grow up with her, Frankie really thought that Deana would give up and let him go.

Instead, she dragged him to Seattle, and at sixteen, he had enough of it. With a switchblade knife and a bag over his shoulder, Frankie made his way to LA to search for his dad, or find freedom, whichever came first. He played with the amulet around his neck as he tried to figure out what to do next. It wasn’t his first time on his own; Deana had left him alone plenty of times, but it was the first time he couldn’t just run to his grandparents when he got scared. He wanted to prove he could do this.

But he needed to track down Frank Sr. first.

He could hear Skynyrd playing from a Mustang just down the street from the payphone he was standing at. He had tried every single number that Deana had for Frank. And some he had dug up on his own. It was like the man had just vanished off the face of the earth. Not that he could blame him. In fact, he had gotten so fed up with the earth he had changed his name to something else; Nikki. A girl he knew, her ex had went by that name, and it just stuck with him. Nikki Sixx. It just rolled off the tongue, and no two fucking middle names.

And the bonus was, he didn’t have to listen to Deana’s shrill voice echo Frankie over and over again for the rest of her life.

“Fuck,” Nikki sighed as he hung up the phone and rested his head against the casing. The last he had heard of his dad, he was in California, Los Angeles, to be more precise. He was sure that he would find Frank hanging out around here with some skinny blond or something. But there was nothing at all. It was like no one had ever even heard of Frank Feranna before.

Nikki took the bottle of Jack he had scored and found himself a seat on a park bench. The area was getting dark, and Nikki really didn’t have anywhere to go. He had used the last of his money the night before, and he had burnt a few bridges along the way. Thankfully, it was LA, and rain was rare. He could probably sleep outside for the night and only have to worry about cops or something. He sat the bottle by him and leaned forward. How did he get himself in this mess. In West Hollywood with no place to go. A bottle of Jack for his liquid, and a paper ID because he lit the one that said Frank Feranna Jr on fire.

“Hey kid,” A voice said from the side. Nikki looked over at the man standing there. “Watchya doin’ out here? The strip ain’t no place for a kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Nikki told him, but the cracks in his voice were giving him away. The guy laughed and shook his head.

“You’re gonna come with me,” He told him. “You’re out here. Means no one is missing you. You shouldn’t be out here.”

“I’m fine,” Nikki told him, and he swore he heard the man growl. He looked up at him and noticed that his eyes did not look right. They looked like some sort of animal. “I’m just gonna…” Nikki took off running, thankful that he had a pair of Converse on. He was sure he had ran away from him until he felt himself being tackled into a dirty alleyway.

“Get off me!” Nikki kicked at the man. He heard it clearly this time. The growl. He looked up at the man who had him pinned and saw what almost resembled a man mixed with a dog. “Get off!”

Nikki was sure this was going to be the night he died as fangs and claws got ready to dig in, until suddenly the weight was off of him and a shot rang out, something that wasn’t unfamiliar in these parts. Nikki was sure he was dead as he squeezed his eyes closed and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey kid,” A man’s gruff voice was right there. “You okay? Did it bite you?”

“What?” Nikki opened his eyes to see a man with a beard, a hat, and plenty of flannel on.

“Did it bite you?” He asked again.

“Uh, no.” Nikki responded. The man offered his hand to help Nikki up off the ground. “What was that?”

“Would you believe me if I told you it was just a guy on LSD?” He asked with a chuckle. “That was a werewolf. And boy, you got lucky.”

“I...werewolf?” Nikki took a deep breath.

“When was the last time you ate?” The man asked. Nikki looked at him, confused. “When I helped you up, you’re just a skeleton with some skin stretched over it. Come on, let’s get some food in you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with a stranger who just shot a man and told me it was a werewolf,” Nikki finally found his voice.

“I’m Bobby Singer,” The man told him. He felt Nikki look him up and down. “You got a name? Or you just want me to call you kid?”

“Nikki,” He told him. “Nikki Sixx.”

“Your mom named you that?” Bobby asked.

“The name my mom gave me is gone,” Nikki snapped.

“Well, okay Nikki Sixx,” Bobby smiled. “There’s a diner down the road. Heard they got good pancakes. My treat.” Nikki looked at the man laying on the ground. The body was more animal than human, and he really doubted that LSD would do that. And he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been researching supernatural creates while walking the streets of LA.

“Okay,” Nikki nodded and followed Bobby. “What are you going to do about…”

“Police don’t care around these parts,” Bobby told him. “I’ll come back later and if the raccoons haven’t gotten to him, or it hasn’t been picked up, I’ll burn it.”

“Oh…” Nikki nodded. He rubbed at his arm where he had been scratched under his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. But no bites. He had a feeling if it had bitten him, he wouldn’t be on his way for food right now. Nikki followed Bobby to a booth where they placed their orders and waited.

“So, what are you doing out here?” Bobby asked.

“No reason,” Nikki responded. Bobby chuckled and shook his head. “What?”

“You’re either lost or looking for something. That’s why everyone comes to the strip,” Bobby told him.

“Maybe I just wanted to come here?” Nikki asked. “Maybe it’s home?”

“Sure kid. Whatever you say,” Bobby sipped his coffee and watched Nikki drink his Coke. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Nikki responded, but his body language said something else. Bobby just smiled and left it alone. The waitress brought them their food and they dug in. As much as Nikki hated to admit it, he loved the fact that he was getting to eat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a good meal.

After a few moments of eating in silence, Nikki finally spoke up again.

“My dad,” Nikki told Bobby as he ate his burger. “I’m looking for my dad. But it seems like he just disappeared.” Nikki ate some of the fries. “It’s like no one ever heard of Frank Feranna.” Bobby coughed then, making Nikki look up at him.

“You’re Frank Jr?” Bobby asked.

“You know my dad?” Nikki asked. Bobby nodded.

“Believe it or not, I actually came out here lookin’ for him,” Bobby explained. “I worked with him from time to time, and then he just disappeared. Year or so ago.”

“A year…” Nikki nodded.

“He actually left something at my salvage yard for his son, I guess that’s you,” Bobby explained. “I was holding onto it, waiting for him...you, to show up.”

“Local?” Nikki asked.

“Uh, Sioux Falls, South Dakota,” Bobby explained.

“What was he doing in Sioux Falls?” Nikki asked. “And why are you here?”

“Hunters travel,” Bobby told him. Nikki looked at him, confused. “And you don’t know what hunters are, do you?”

“You hunt deer and stuff?” Nikki asked. “There’s not really much of that in LA.”

“Deer, no. But stuff? Yes.” Bobby sighed. “Look, you probably won’t believe me, but monsters are real kid. And your dad and I hunt them. To keep people like you and your mom safe.”

“If you knew my mom, you’d let a monster eat her,” Nikki grumbled. “I’m not saying I don’t believe you, because I’ve been reading some pretty dark shit all my life. But if my dad was involved in whatever this is, why wouldn’t he tell my mom and me?”

“Because that’s not a career that is actively discussed in society,” Bobby explained. “Demons, ghosts, witches and such, we portray them in the media the way people want to see them. Because if they knew the truth about what really lurks at night, there would be chaos. We keep the world safe.” Nikki nodded and ate the rest of his food. Bobby watched him occasionally.

“You know,” Nikki said as they stood to leave. “South Dakota is a long drive. And I’m guessing with that Saturday Night Special you’re packing, you didn’t fly. Maybe you could use some company.”

“Wow, you’ve done a 180 in,” Bobby looked at his watch. “Forty-five minutes.” He chuckled.

“Obviously my dad’s not here. If he was, one of us would’ve found him. And there’s nothing here for me right now. And maybe, I want to know more about this hunting stuff…” Nikki shrugged.

“You know hunting is something you choose to do,” Bobby told him. “Usually, you suffer a tragedy at the hands of the supernatural, or you are born into this life. I’ve never met a single hunter who chooses this life. It chooses them.”

“Well, maybe it chose me to help,” Nikki shrugged. “Either way, I want to see whatever this is you said my dad left me. And you might need some help.”

“Can you work on cars?” Bobby asked.

“I’ve dabbled,” Nikki admitted. Bobby sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“You’re not related to the Winchester’s, are you?” Bobby asked. “Because you sure are stubborn like them.”

“I don’t think so,” Nikki told him. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Bobby nodded. “Got anything to take with you?”

“I have a locker that I keep my bag in. I didn’t have the money to pay this month, so she won’t let me in to get it.” Bobby sighed. He knew he really shouldn’t pick this kid up and take him with him, but he couldn’t very well leave him on the streets either.

“Okay, let’s go get your stuff and we’ll go,” Bobby told him as he led him to his old GTO. “Don’t make me regret this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Athens, Greece

April, 1963

Voula Papadimitriou-Bass looked at her cousin as they made their way into the warehouse that used to house fine goods before the operation was busted in the late 50’s. Voula’s cousin, Alexina, readied her sword while Voula got her own ready. With a silent nod, they headed into the warehouse.

“Λοιπόν, λοιπόν, έρχεται η μαμά πολύτιμη (Well, well, well, here comes mommy dearest),” A man tied to a chair laughed as the two women stalked closer to him.

“Πού τον βρήκατε πάλι;? (Where did you find him again?)” Voula asked, glancing over at Alexina.

“Παρακολουθώντας το σπίτι σας. Συγκεκριμένα, το δωμάτιο του Tommy. (Watching your house. Specifically Tommy’s room).” Alexina reported. Voula nodded and looked back at the man.

“Εσείς μιλάτε σαν να μην είμαι καν εδώ. Αυτό είναι αγενές, ξέρετε. (You two talk like I'm not even here. That's rude, you know.)” The man laughed. Voula took a bottle from the bag she had carried in with her and threw some of the contents at the man, making him scream in pain as his flesh sizzled and smoked. “Σκύλα! (You bitch!)”

“Γιατί παρακολουθούσατε το γιο μου, το μαύρο μάτι σας;? (Why were you watching my son, you black eyed monster?)” Voula asked, watching the man wither in pain.

“Δεν ξέρω ποιο είναι χειρότερο, τις κυνηγετικές σας ικανότητες ή τις δεξιότητές σας. (I don't know which is worse, your hunting skills or your legacy skills.)” He laughed. “Οι απόγονοι του Bellerophon, οι γυναίκες με γράμματα, και όμως το καταφέρνεις να το κυνηγάς σαν κυνηγούς. (Descendants of Bellerophon, women of letters, and yet you're scumming it as hunters.)” He laughed. Alexina placed the blade of her sword against his neck.

“Γιατί παρακολουθούσατε τον ανιψιό μου; (Why were you watching my nephew?)” Alexina asked. The man stared Voula and Alexina down with his deep, black eyes.

“Το μικρό Tommy είναι τόσο χαριτωμένο. Αυτό θέλεις να ακούσεις, έτσι;? (Little Tommy is just so cute. That's what you want to hear, right?)” He laughed. Alexina pressed her blade against his neck and his skin started to smoke.

“Ευλογημένος στο ιερό νερό. Χρησιμοποιούμε τα κληρονομιά μας. (Blessed in holy water. We use our legacy skills after all.)” Voula growled. “Τώρα τι θέλεις με το γιο μου;? (Now, what do you want with my son?)”

“Γιατί να σου πω? Δεν είστε εκτός αυτής της ιστορίας. (Why should I tell you? You’re not apart of this story.)” He laughed. Voula nodded at Alexina, who pressed her sword blade harder into his skin, causing him to scream.

“Εσυ τι θελεις?! (What do you want?!)” Voula screamed at the man.

“Ο δάσκαλός μου τον θέλει έτοιμο! (My master wants him ready!)” The man cried out. Voula and Alexina looked at each other.

“Ετοιμος? Για τι? (Ready? For what?)” Voula asked.

“Το μέλλον του. Για να είναι η καλύτερη πηγή για τον βασιλιά αγόρι. Για να εξυπηρετήσω τον κύριό μου ... και είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θέλετε να μάθετε όλες τις βρώμικες λεπτομέρειες. (His future. To be the best resource to the boy king. To serve my lord and...well, I'm sure you don't want to know all the dirty details.)” He told them. Voula took a step back. Alexina lowered her blade and followed her cousin outside.

“Τι θα κάνουμε? Ξέρεις ότι θα έρχονται γι 'αυτόν αν βγει κάτι τέτοιο. (What are we going to do? You know they will come for him if that comes out.)” Alexina commented. Voula nodded.

“Ο Δαβίδ θέλει να πάει στην Αμερική. Νομίζω ότι αυτό είναι το καλύτερο μας στοίχημα για να τον κρατήσουμε ασφαλείς. (David wants to go to America. I think that is our best bet to keep him safe.)” Voula told Alexina. “Προσέξτε μαζί του. Πρέπει να γυρίσω πίσω στην οικογένειά μου. (Deal with him. I need to go back to my family.)”

“Συνέχισε. Το κατάλαβα. (Go on, I’ve got this.)” Alexina told her. Voula nodded and headed to her car. She put her items in the trunk and drove home to where her mother was currently playing with her son. Tommy seemed so carefree, so happy. He smiled when he saw his mom and reached for her. She picked him up and held him before looking at her mother.

“Πρέπει να φύγουμε. (We have to leave.)” Voula explained. “Το κεφάλαιο μας δεν μπορεί να τον κρατήσει ασφαλές από τους Βρετανούς. (Our chapterhouse can't keep him safe from the British.)”

“Τι συνέβη? Ήταν ένας δαίμονας;? (What happened? Was it a demon?)” Her mother asked. Voula nodded.

“Τον θέλουν και αν τον θέλουν, οι Βρετανοί θα τον ψάξουν. (They want him and if that gets out, the British will look for him.)” Voula kissed the top of her sons head as he reached for the toy that was on the floor. “Πρέπει να πάμε στην Αμερική. Δεν έχουμε ακούσει λέξη από τα κεφάλαια τους σε λίγο. Είναι λιγότερο πιθανό να ακολουθήσουμε εκεί οι Βρετανοί. (We have to go to America. We haven't heard word from their chapters in awhile. We are less likely to have the British follow us there.)”

“Όσο και αν μισώ να σε δω, είναι πιθανόν για το καλύτερο. (As much as I hate to see you go, it’s probably for the best.)” Her mother sighed. “Σ 'αγαπώ το γλυκό μου αγόρι. (I love you my sweet boy.)” She kissed the top of his head and sighed sadly, knowing he would be leaving soon.

*****

Los Angeles, California

November, 1975

“Mom! Mom! Athena keeps taking my stuff!” Tommy’s voice rang out. Voula jumped from where she was in the attic. She quickly slammed the trunk shut and pulled a cloth over it as Tommy raced up the stairs.

“Just a minute!” Voula called to her kids, but Tommy was right there, staring at her. Thirteen years old, and he was a bit of a know it all. And a little too nosey for Voula’s liking. “Tommy, what are you doing?”

“Athena keeps taking my stuff,” He said calmly as he looked around her. “Are you playing with the sword?”

“I wasn’t...how do you know what’s in there?” Voula asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Tommy’s eyes widened and he went to run, only for Voula to grab his arm and drag him back into the attic. “Talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I...Athena dared me to go up here and I wanted to see what was in the trunk…” Tommy whispered.

“Thomas Lee Bass! You are never supposed to touch that!” Voula shook her head.

“But it’s so cool!” Tommy was almost bouncing with excitement. “Why do you have it?” Voula sighed. She had honestly hoped he would never ask these questions. She hoped no one would. She had buried that part of her when they had left Athens. Well, she tried to, but old habits die hard.

“Tommy…” Voula sighed and shut the door. “Go sit in that chair.” Tommy went to an old rocking chair in the corner and sat down while Voula uncovered the old trunk. “I think you’re old enough to know about your heritage.”

“I know, I’m half Greek, half American,” Tommy told her. Voula shook her head.

“Not that heritage,” She opened the trunk. “You are a descendant in a long line of heroes. We are members of a group called the Men of Letters. Our mission is to rid the world of evil. But, along with that, we are also descendants of Bellerophon, known killer of monsters. The first hunter.”

“What are you talking about? You’ve never hunted a deer in your life,” Tommy told her. Voula pulled out the sword that Tommy had been talking about earlier.

“This sword has been passed down through the ages,” Voula explained. “It has been blessed to kill the most vile monsters in the world. It was given to me by my mother, who got it from her father, and so on and so forth.”

“Mom, are you high?” Tommy asked.

“Thomas, this is real,” She told him. She held out the sword to him. “Go on. Take it.”

“Mom, you don’t like me playing with dad’s pocket knives…” Tommy told her, but he felt compelled to reach out and take the sword. Voula smiled as Tommy’s hand wrapped around the handle.

“Mom this is so cool I…” Tommy’s vision started to blur then. Flashes of his mom holding the sword came to view. She swung the sword at something hissing with fangs. She took off it’s head right before Tommy’s vision returned to normal and he was on the floor with Voula standing over him.

“What happened?” Tommy asked, wiping at his nose. When he looked at his hand, his eyes widened when he saw blood.

“I think you have second sight, just like your grandmother,” Voula told him, kneeling by him. “How do you feel? What did you see?”

“My head kinda hurts,” Tommy admitted. “And I saw you with the sword. Mom...have you killed a man before?”

“Not a man. A monster,” She told him. She offered a hand to help Tommy up.

“Are you like Van Helsing or something?” Tommy asked. Voula smirked a little.

“Better,” She told him. “Actually, I’m meeting up with a friend this evening to go on a hunt. Your dad has a poker night and Athena is staying the night at her friend Mandy’s. Why don’t you come with me?”

“Mom, monsters aren’t real,” Tommy told her, but Voula could sense a tinge of doubt in his voice. “I mean, I guess I could go with you…”

“Good,” She smiled. “Hold onto the sword. I have my own weapon to use.”

****

“Who’s that?” Tommy asked as Voula pulled her car into Muir woods. There was a man leaning against a car, smoking on a cigar.

“That’s Rufus Turner,” Voula explained. “He’s an amazing hunter.”

“Mom, why are you out hunting with a random guy?” Tommy asked. Voula sighed and got out of the car. Rufus looked up at her and Tommy.

“You brought one of your kids?” He asked without so much as a hello.

“I think it’s time he learned the family business,” Voula explained.

“Alright. It’s your funeral,” Rufus tossed out. Tommy looked at Voula with his eyes wide.

“Are we gonna die?” He asked. Voula shook her head.

“No honey. Rufus just has a...unique sense of humor,” The tousled Tommy’s long hair. “Do you have the sword?”

“Yeah…” Tommy held the sword in his hand.

“Pretty sure it’s a vampire,” Rufus told them, readying his machate. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Voula nodded and looked at Tommy. “Stay close and do what I tell you, okay?” Tommy just nodded. Voula adjusted her flashlight and machate and walked with Rufus, Tommy close behind. He was sure that he was being led out here to be left or killed or something. His mom had to have gone crazy. And what the hell was that thing he saw earlier? He could hear his mom and that guy chatting about cattle mutilations and missing coeds or something.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up then and he turned around, looking to see if something was behind him, but he didn’t see anything. He turned back around, but Voula and Rufus were not in his view anymore.

“Mom?” Tommy called out. “Mom, where’d you go?”

He heard rustling and expected to see his mom coming through the brush, but instead, he was greeted with two rows of sharp fangs and a really pissed off vampire.

“Ah!” Tommy screamed.

“Get off him!” Rufus yelled as the vampire bore down on Tommy. The vampire turned it’s attention to the older hunter and tossed him into a tree. Voula rushed at him and managed to nick him before it had her pinned to the ground, fangs ready to attack.

“No!” Tommy called out. Adrenaline seemed to take over then as he kicked the vampire in the side, knocking it off his mom, before he swung the sword downwards and sliced his head off his body, just like he had seen his mom do in his vision. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily.

“Tommy,” Voula’s soft voice barely hit his ears. She got to her feet and made her way over to her son before kneeling in front of him and cupping his face in her hands. “Γλυκό μου αγόρι (my sweet boy).”

“I…” Tommy looked over at the vampire.

“Hot damn! That was fucking amazing!” Rufus called out. “He was a little bit older, I’d buy him a beer. Hell, I think he deserves a shot of whiskey.”

“Mom?” Tommy asked. Voula laughed a little.

“I think you deserve a drink,” She smiled a little. “You’ve got a gift Tommy. We need to work on growing it. You have the potential to be an amazing hunter.” The three headed back to the cars, where Rufus handed Tommy a bottle of Jack Daniels. Tommy was sure a thirteen-year-old shouldn’t be drinking whiskey, but he had also been sure about twenty-four hours ago that vampires were limited to Bela Lugosi and that was it. Tommy took the bottle from Rufus and took a swig, cringing at the way it burned on the way down.

“I’ll take care of the body,” Rufus told them as he took the bottle from Tommy. “You two head on home.”

“Come on,” Voula motioned for Tommy. “I’ll see you later Rufus.” He raised the bottle and took a drink as the two of them headed back to Voula’s car.

“Hey mom?” Tommy asked once they were in the car and heading home. Voula had decided they needed Taco Bell after the night they had had.

“Yeah?” Voula asked as they headed to the place closest to their house.

“I...tell me everything,” Tommy told her. Voula smiled. As much as she thought that her kids would never follow the family tradition, here they were. And honestly, she couldn’t be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Los Angeles, California

April, 1981

Home sweet home. At least, that’s what Nikki said to himself as he made his way back to California for the first time in years. After he had met Bobby on that fateful night years ago, he had stuck around Sioux Falls, learning about cars from Bobby’s car business, as well as learning how to hunt. He had learned that there was a lot in the world he didn’t understand, and it just opened up curiosity to know about it all.

Upon arriving in Sioux Falls all those years ago, Nikki had discovered that his dad and left behind a 1969 Plymouth Barracuda, shiny black and polished chrome, complete with weapons in the trunk and a leather bound journal laying on the front seat. Nikki used that journal for everything, and at twenty-two, almost twenty-three, he was ready to go hunting on his own. And what he wanted to do was head back to L.A.

Nikki parked his Barracuda on the strip and got out. Things had changed a lot since the last time he was there, but yet, it all felt the same. The strip didn’t come to life until the sun started going down, just like most monsters.

But first, he had to find a payphone.

He walked up to the payphone at a gas station and put in the amount of change needed for a long distance call. Dialing a familiar number, he stood there as it rang.

“Singer,” The voice on the other end answered.

“Bobby, it’s Nikki. Just got to my destination,” Nikki told him.

“Where did you go?” Bobby asked. Nikki looked around.

“California,” Nikki told him. “Got wind of a vampire stalking people over here. Thought I’d check it out.”

“You know, there are hunters in California,” Bobby laughed. “Just take care of yourself Nikki. I know you get a little hot headed sometimes…”

“I’ll be fine Bobby,” Nikki laughed a little. He looked up at the marquee at one of the clubs. The Roxy. A band called Suite 19 was playing, and something just drew him to that one specific club. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Don’t get yourself killed,” Bobby grumbled. Nikki smiled. Bobby had taken care of him all these years while they searched for Frank. The closest lead they had was to a Korean vet named John Winchester, but when Bobby question him and his eldest son about Frank Feranna, John changed the subject.

“Hey wait, you made any progress with Mr. Asshole?” Nikki asked. Bobby sighed some.

“I’m trying. Talked to Dean a couple days ago and said John went out on a hunt and hasn’t been back in a few days. I’m gonna try to track him down though. He’ll call to check in sooner or later.” Bobby explained. Nikki nodded.

“Okay Bobby. Talk to you later,” Nikki hung up and got the remainder of his change from the machine. He headed into the Roxy, looking for a drink. He heard the band on the stage covering a song. They were doing a Brownsville Station song. Nikki got his drink and leaned against the bar to watch the crowd, trying to scout out the monster. He let his eyes drift to the stage where Suite 19 was playing. They looked pretty good, they didn’t sound half bad. The guitarist and bassist were all right, to say the least. Nikki knew he could do better than the bassist, and he was never officially taught how to play.

Then his eyes fell on the drummer and he felt his heart skip a beat. He had long brown hair to his shoulder, he had a leather jacket laying by him, looking like he had shed it when they started playing. Nikki could see the top of an Atari shirt that he was wearing. Nikki watched him drum away, but was soon quite aware of someone else watching him. He looked across the bar to a man sitting in a booth, his eyes trained on the drummer. And something about his posture seemed off. Nikki tore his eyes off the cute drummer to focus on the other man.

That’s when he saw it. His eyes flashed red. It was only for a brief second, but he had heard that vampires eyes were starting to do that. When they were hungry, they couldn’t keep the color from showing up. And this man was eyeing the drummer like he was a five course meal.

The band finished up their set and the drummer pulled his hair up off his shoulders into a ponytail and grabbed his leather jacket and a bag from his side. He said something to the other two guys in the band before he shot a smile at the guy in the booth. Nikki watched as the guy got up and followed the drummer. Nikki patted his jacket and felt his machete in it before he headed out after them.

****

Tommy saw the eyes flash red from the guy who had been watching them play all night. That was the vampire he had been looking for, the one his mom and Rufus had told him was prowling the strip here recently. So Tommy did something he had mastered to draw out monsters. He started to flirt with him over the drumkit. And the guy was buying into it.

‘Dumb fucker.’ Tommy thought to himself as he continued drumming along to the song while winking at the guy and flashing small, flirty smiles. He had started developing that technique at about seventeen. His mom didn’t really approve of it, but it drew monsters in and when he led them to Rufus for the kill, the older hunter loved it.

He remembered Voula warning him that he might be attracting another kind of monster by doing that, and Rufus had told him that any kind of monster needed to answer for preying on people. Tommy made sure to keep eye contact with the man until the set was over. He finished up and pulled his hair up. He usually did when he was going on a hunt. He could feel the guy’s eyes on him as he grabbed the bag by the stool and slipped a syringe of dead man’s blood into his pocket.

“You wanna go get drinks?” The guitarist asked Tommy.

“Uh, nah. I got some plans,” He told them with a smile. “I’ll see you guys later.” The two guys just shook their heads while Tommy got off the stage and headed towards the exit. He could feel the guy follow him to the alleyway.

“Hey there gorgeous,” He heard his voice. Tommy turned around to look at him. “I was watching you all night.”

“Oh, I know,” Tommy told him. “Why do you think I came out here?”

“You’re too naive for your own good,” The guys chuckled.

“Oh, you think?” Tommy batted his eyes at the guy. “What makes you think that?”

“Going to a dark alley all alone with a strange man. That’s just asking for trouble,” He walked towards Tommy until the drummer’s back was flat against the brick wall. Tommy reached into his pocket for the syringe. He waited until the guy was close to him before he stabbed him in the neck and injected him with the dead man’s blood. “Fuck!” 

“I know what you are,” Tommy laughed. The man went to run from him, weakened by the blood, when Tommy pulled his sword from his bag and swung it, beheading the man. As the body fell, Tommy took deep breaths and wiped blood splatters off his face. He looked up then to see someone else looking at him.

“Oh my god,” Nikki whispered. “You’re a hunter.”

“It’s not what you...wait, what did you just say?” Tommy asked.

“Dude, you’re a hunter,” Nikki told him. “I’m a hunter.” Tommy looked him up and down.

“You’re a hunter?” He asked.

“Well, yeah,” Nikki nodded. “Proud to be one too.” He offered his hand. “Nikki Sixx.”

“That your real name?” Tommy asked with a laugh. He shook Nikki’s hand. “Well, I better be going.”

“Aren’t you gonna tell me your name?” Nikki asked, watching Tommy.

“Maybe if our paths meet again,” Tommy smirked at Nikki and Nikki swore all his blood rushed south. “I’ll see you around Nikki Sixx.” He got his bag and left the alley. 

Tommy made his way to his van parked a little ways away from the Roxy. His cheeks were red as he blushed, thinking about the man he had just met. Lost in his daze, he didn’t see a parking stop and tripped over it.

“Son of a bitch!” Tommy called out. He looked around to make sure no one saw him before he got back up and dusted himself off.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki left the alley not long after Tommy did, his thoughts drifting back to the mysterious other hunter. Bobby had introduced him to some other hunters, but outside of the two or three times he had seen Dean Winchester, most hunters he had met were older, gruffer, and sure as hell weren’t hunting in Atari t-shirts and ponytails.

And fuck, he didn’t even have his name. With a groan, Nikki headed back to the payphone to call Bobby.

“Hey, you’ll never believe what just happened,” Nikki told him when the older man answered.

“What did you do? You’ve only been there like two hours,” Bobby sighed.

“I didn’t do anything, but there was this kid and he took out the vamp I was after,” Nikki explained. “Like, he had some sword and I thought he was dead but he chopped the head off like it was butter. It was so fucking awesome Bobby.”

“Got a name?” Bobby asked.

“He wouldn’t give me one,” Nikki explained. “He was younger than me, but a little taller. He had long hair and, he was so awesome.”

“Well, I only personally know two hunters out there, and neither of them are a young boy,” Bobby explained. “Voula is a woman, and Rufus hasn’t been young in a hundred years.” Bobby chuckled some.

“Well, I only came out here for that one vampire, but I think that I might stick around a little bit,” Nikki told him. “Could be interesting.”

“Do you ever think with your upstairs brain?” Bobby laughed. “Just be careful. Check in with me later.”

****

2 Months Later

Nikki had gotten himself a rat trap apartment just off the strip. It wasn’t glamorous, but he was right in the heart of the action. He could go see bands at night, play in a few if he wanted to, and he could hunt around the Los Angeles area.

But, most importantly, he was on the lookout for the mysterious Atari t-shirt wearing hunter from before. But he never saw him again.

Nikki had been playing in a band with some guys on and off, making sure to take time to do some hunts if Bobby sent them his way. He had just gotten back from band practice to his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Nikki answered.

“Hey Nikki,” Bobby replied. “Look, you know John Winchester?”

“Yeah. Asshole who might know something about my dad,” Nikki grumbled. Bobby chuckled a little. That was the nicest thing he had heard about John in awhile.

“Yeah, well, he’s missing. And his boys were supposed to check in and haven’t. Last I heard, they were around the Sacramento area. I want you to meet up with another hunter by the name of Mick Mars to go look for them.” Bobby explained.

“Mick Mars? What kind of name is that?” Nikki asked.

“Says the guy who changed his name to Nikki Sixx,’ Bobby pointed out.

“Touche,” Nikki shook his head. “Where am I meeting this Mick Mars at?”

“He said to meet him at the Troubadour. He said he’s playing tonight and will meet you after,” Bobby explained. “You two can go over the info he has and go find the boys.”

“Any chance John will be there?” Nikki asked, looking out the window of his apartment.

“At the Troubadour?” Bobby asked with a bit of a laugh. “No, I don’t think he’ll be wherever his boys are. Dean lost track of him in Jericho.”

“And then you lost track of Dean in Sacramento. What is it with California?” Nikki asked.

“Big state. The government won’t release their top secret inventions. Like, I have a cousin who told me that they have a car that runs on water but they won’t release it because…”

“Bobby,” Nikki sighed.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, California is the place to go if you don’t want someone to find you. That’s what I have you for,” Nikki smiled a bit. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay Bobby. Talk soon.” They both hung up and Nikki got ready to go to the Troubadour.

****

Tommy had just come into his room after Voula had him do some research. His eyes were hurting and he wanted a long, long nap. He closed the bedroom door shut when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around to see a shadowy figure in his room. He launched himself at it, prompting a small fight that ended up with Tommy on his back, and his friend Vince pinning him down.

“Easy tiger,” Vince said with a laugh. “You sure you’re some good hunter?” Tommy growled and flipped them over, knocking Vince onto his back. “Or maybe you are.” He laughed as Tommy got up and offered him a hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked.

“Looking for a beer?” Vince shrugged. “Look man, Rufus sent me to get you since you hadn’t been answering your phone.”

“Rufus?” That’s when his bedroom light turned on. Vince and Tommy looked towards the door, where Voula stood, leaning against the doorframe.

“Well, hey Mrs. Bass,” Vince smiled at her. “Long time no see.”

“Well, if you’d come in through the front door like a normal human being, you might see me more often,” She shook her head. “So, why are you here?”

“I…” He looked to Tommy, who just waved for him to continue. “Rufus wants me and Tommy to come meet him. He’s got a thing for us.”

“I see,” Voula looked at her son. “What are my rules?”

“If I’m going to go out on a hunt, make sure I tell you where I’m going, make sure I check in, and if I can’t check in, try to leave a trace of where I may be so if you have to come find me, you can,” Tommy sighed. “Mom, I’m 19. I’ve been hunting without you since like 17. I think I got this.”

“And he won’t be alone on whatever Rufus is sending us on Mrs. Bass,” Vince wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “He’s got me.”

“That’s what worries me,” Voula shook her head. “Okay. Just be safe.”

“I will mom,” Tommy kissed her cheek. “Aren’t I always?”

“Not last week when you burnt a wendigo only to turn around and walk straight into a tree branch,” Voula pointed out. Vince started laughing.

“That’s how you got that bruise on your forehead?” Vince wheezed. “That’s hilarious.”

“Shut the fuck up man,” Tommy shook his head. Voula left so Tommy could pack up some things.

“Dude, I ever mention that you’re mom’s hot?” Vince asked.

“Dude! That’s like saying my sister is hot,” Tommy shuddered a little.

“I mean…” Vince smirked, knowing that would piss Tommy off.

“Dude, let’s just go,” Tommy said as he finished packing some clothes and got his weapons bag, making sure his sword was in there.

“Get a gun man,” Vince whispered to him as they headed downstairs, past David who was sitting in his chair, watching TV, and Voula and Athena who were in the kitchen. “Hey Athena.” Vince winked at the younger girl, who blushed and quickly had to find something in the pantry.

“Bye guys,” Tommy called out.

“Okay, hold on, where are you going?” David asked, causing Tommy and Voula to share a look. “And where did Vince come from?”

“He came from a landfill, and we’re going to…” Tommy glanced at Vince.

“An apple orchard up north,” Vince smiled. “They make a killer apple pie.”

“Okay then…” David eyed the two boys. “Call us when you get there.”

“Will do,” Tommy said quickly. “Bye mom, bye dad, bye loser!”

“Asshole!” Athena filled Tommy off from the pantry. Tommy and Vince headed out the door as David could be heard telling Athena to cool it. Tommy headed towards the van he got from his uncle. He had tried to clean it, but it still smelled like shit.

“No way, uh uh,” Vince shook his head.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“We are not taking your creepy van,” Vince told him. “I’ve got my car. We’ll just ride in it.”

“What’s wrong with the van? We can store more stuff in it,” Tommy told him.

“One, it smells like a mix of BO and piss, two, it looks trashy, and three, I’m driving,” Vince smiled and dragged Tommy over to his orange, 1975 Dodge Challenger.

“And how did you get this again?” Tommy asked as they tossed their bags into the trunk and got in.

“I know a guy who knows a guy,” Vince shrugged. “Shotgun just needs to shut his mouth.” Tommy rolled his eyes as Vince fired up the car, AC/DC coming from the speakers as they drove away, and Vince singing along the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Troubadour**

Nikki made his way into the club and ordered himself a drink. He had no idea what this Mick Mars looked like, or where in the club he was supposed to meet him. Nikki found himself a seat to watch the band. Three of them looked like they belonged in a country band, while the fourth looked like he was supposed to be in a heavy metal group. He had long, jet black hair and was wearing leather. Nikki had already had a couple beers and some Jack by the time they finished their set. The black haired guitarist made his way to the bar before scanning the crowd. His eyes locked with Nikki’s and he made his way over.

“Sixx?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Nikki nodded. The man nodded and stuck out his hand.

“Mick Mars,” He told him. Nikki shook his hand and motioned to the seat across from him. The man sat down his guitar and a bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out a folder.

“When I talked to Bobby, he told me that he was going to send you over,” Mick told him, laying the folder down. “This is all the information I have.” Nikki started flipping through the folder. “Dean Winchester’s last known location, according to Bobby, was just a little north of Sacramento. I’ve been tracking some weird shit going on up there. People disappearing at least once every other month when they pass through this small, out of the way town.”

“Marigold?” Nikki asked, reading through Mick’s notes.

“Yep. I just caught wind of it about a month ago. But when Winchester didn’t check in, I told Bobby I’d look into it,” Nikki nodded.

“Doesn’t he have a brother?” Nikki asked, remembering a scrawny teenager standing behind his big brother the last time they passed through Bobby’s place.

“Yeah, but Bobby said he’s been MIA too, and I don’t have any leads on him,” Mick told him. “So, wanna make a road trip with me up to Marigold?”

“Sure,” Nikki nodded, sliding the folder back to Mick. “Under one condition.”

“What’s that?” Mick asked.

“We take my car,” Nikki smiled and Mick breathed a sigh of relief. “What?”

“I’m driving a Gremlin. So as long as it’s not another one, I’m happy,” Mick told him, making Nikki laugh.

****

Vince pulled down the long and twisty driveway that led to Rufus’s place. The dust cloud behind the car would have signaled anyone, which is why Tommy thought he had never paved it. Vince parked the Dodge by Rufus’s truck and they made their way up to the door.

“Go on, he likes you better,” Vince nudged Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell.

“Who is it?” Rufus’s voice echoed from the intercom by the door.

“Vince and Tommy,” Tommy replied.

“Who?” Rufus asked.

“Neil and Lee,” Tommy answered. He had dropped the Bass while hunting, hoping to come out of the shadow of his mother’s legacy. They didn’t hear anymore from Rufus but soon, the front door swung open and the older hunter stood there, bowl of cereal in hand.

“Vince! Tommy! Why didn’t you two tell me you were coming?” Rufus asked.

“Uh, you sent me to get him,” Vince told him. Rufus stood there for a second before letting them in. There was a man sitting on the couch. He didn’t look much older than Tommy, and had long hair like him. He looked up at the two as they walked in.

“Vince, Tommy, this is Sam. Sam, this here is Vince and Tommy,” Rufus explained. “Sam’s brother went missing up north while Sam was down here. I told him you two might go help him out. You two are the best hunters that I could get ahold of on such short notice.”

“Wow, thanks Rufus. Love you too man,” Vince rolled his eyes. Sam stood and he was actually taller than Tommy was. It made Tommy feel short, and Vince even shorter, since he was several inches shorter than him anyway.

“Hi,” Sam held out his hand for Tommy to shake, than Vince. “Wanna sit down and we’ll discuss everything?”

“Oh yeah, let’s hold a meeting in my living room,” Rufus rolled his eyes but headed back to the kitchen. Sam chuckled a little.

“Is he always this friendly?” He asked.

“Oh, today is a good day,” Vince informed him, taking residence in a chair while Tommy sat next to Sam.

“So, what’s going on?” Tommy asked. Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

“Dean and I are looking for our dad,” Sam explained. “I don’t know if you two have ever heard of him. John Winchester. But along with that, I’m trying to figure out what killed my girlfriend a few months ago. Dean and I had a fight. I wanted to head south, trying to track down dad, and he stayed up north. But I tried to get in contact with Dean and I can’t.”

“What was he doing the last time you talked to him?” Tommy asked.

“He was heading to Marigold, California, to investigate some disappearances,” Sam explained to them. “We had a big fight and I came down this way while he went back north. I was already on my way to talk to Rufus, but I need to get up to Marigold and I need backup. Will you two help me?”

“Hell yeah! At least, I will,” Vince told him. “I always wanted to do this detective shit.”

“I’ll go too,” Tommy nodded. He had been hunting on his own, or well, with a hunting partner for two years now. He was always excited to go out and do ones that was outside the Los Angeles area.

“Well, let’s get going,” Sam stood and picked up his bags. Vince and Tommy followed him.

“Leaving so soon?” Rufus asked, chuckling a little. “Remember to…”

“Check in with you or Voula. We know,” Vince told him. “It’ll be so much easier when I get my car phone installed.” Rufus just laughed as the three of them headed out. Sam eyed Vince’s car.

“Is that the General Lee?” Sam asked. Vince opened the trunk for him to throw his things into the back.

“My baby is cooler than the General Lee,” Vince told him. Sam groaned.

“Oh god, you sound like Dean,” He shook his head. “His car is his baby. And I’m sure that there will be a competition on who has the cooler car when we find him.”

“What does he drive?” Vince asked as Tommy moved the seat so Sam could get into the back.

“‘67 Chevy Impala,” Sam reported as Tommy and Vince climbed in.

“Yeah, well my baby could beat his baby any day.” Vince laughed as he started the car and took off back down Rufus’s driveway, heading for Marigold, California.


	8. Chapter 8

Mick had the map as Nikki drove his Barracuda towards Marigold. Mick was being a pretty good guide, and his conversation was interesting to say the least.

“So, you play guitar?” Nikki asked.

“Yep,” Mick nodded.

“Cool. I play bass,” Nikk told him. “I want to be like Kiss someday.”

“Kiss sucks,” Mick grumbled. Nikki looked over at him for a brief moment.

“Take that back!” Nikki snapped at him.

“Why? It’s my opinion. And in my opinion, they suck,” Mick shrugged.

“I can’t believe I let you in my car,” Nikki shook his head.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Mick looked down at the map. “I mean, Aerosmith is pretty cool.”

“Yeah…”

They rode in silence for a little bit before Nikki spoke up again.

“So, is your name really Mick Mars?” He asked.

“No, I changed it some time ago to stand out from other guitarists. See a crazy name? You’re gonna remember it. And it can’t be a shitty name. Because shitty names go nowhere. I’ve been in so many bands with shitty names. And how many of those bands are still around?” Mick looked over at Nikki. “Your name really Nikki Sixx?”

“No,” Nikki smirked a little at the memory of burning his old ID.

_Frankie died just the other night…_

“Changed it because I hated it. No big,” Nikki shrugged.

“Fair enough. I know how that feels,” Mick sighed. Something about what he said made Nikki think there was more to Mick Mars than he was letting on. “So Marigold is a small town. Not very many residents.”

“I see,” Nikki nodded.

“So, I guess we go into town and question some locals,” Mick told him. “Do you have a badge?”

“What kind of hunter do you think I am?” Nikki laughed. “Open the glove compartment. I’ve got a box with my different ID’s in them.” Mick opened the glove compartment and pulled out the box, flipping through them.

“Aren’t some of these a little obvious?” Mick asked. “Agent Bowie?”

“I haven’t used that one yet,” Nikki admitted. “But I have other ones.” Mick nodded and flicked through each before he picked one out for Nikki.

“Okay, I think Agent A. Cooper and Agent G. Harrison will work,” Mick told him, getting their badges ready as they pulled into Marigold.

“Did you see all those apple trees?” Nikki asked. “I didn’t even know that we grew apples in California.” Mick just shrugged. He just hoped that what they were wearing could pass as agents. Because they really didn’t have time to change into anything else right now.

****

“I’m starting to think that you and Dean are really brothers,” Sam groaned as Vince sang along to another song. Tommy stared out the window. “Does he do this all the time?”

“The entire time I’ve known him. He thinks he’s a musical gift or something,” Tommy smirked over at Vince.

“You’re just jealous that my talent outshines yours. I mean, you play the drums. I’m the face of bands man,” Vince laughed. “So Sam, how old are you?”

“Uh, nineteen,” Sam told them. “Just turned it in May.”

“No way. Dude, he’s just a few months older than you,” Vince laughed, nudging Tommy. “You got a lot in common. Long hair, about the same age, have cooler people as a brother or brother figure. It’s perfect.” Tommy knew what Vince was trying to do. The same thing he had been trying to do all the time Tommy knew him. Be his wingman. 

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Tommy sighed. He knew Vince meant well, but it got a little annoying when he tried to set him up all the time. “How you doing back there Sam?”

“Well, these backseats were made for more of a Daisy Duke, where as I have the stature of a Bo,” Sam tried to stretch his legs. “It’s not too much farther to Marigold, is it?”

“Depends on how fast I want to drive,” Vince told him. “You might be built like Bo, but I have all his skills and looks.” Vince shot a smirk at Tommy.

“Yeah, really starting to think you’re Dean’s actual brother,” Sam shook his head and looked out the window as they drove, mapping out all the scenery. Tommy was doing the same, leaving Vince to sing along with every song on his many mixtapes.

****

“Agent Harrison, and this is my partner Agent Cooper,” Mick explained as him and Nikki stood in front of a man named Scotty. Mick had gotten from Bobby that Dean had used the name John Bonham while there, but they didn’t have a picture to use. “We’re investigating the disappearance of a Mr. John Bonham. He was last seen in this area.”

“Only John Bonham I’ve ever heard of plays drums for Led Zeppelin,” Scotty told them.

“So you haven’t seen him?” Nikki asked. Mick was impressed at the professionalism that seemed to take over Nikki’s body.

“Can’t say I have,” Scotty laughed a little. “It’s a small town. We tend to know when new people come through.”

“So you don’t know anything about the other disappearances in the area?” Mick asked. Nikki noticed a slight shift in Scotty’s persona. Not one that would be terribly noticeable, but Nikki had always been one to catch that.

“Disappearances?” He asked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know what Agent Harrison, I think we might do lunch here,” Nikki told him. “It’s a pretty charming town after all.” He gave Mick a tiny wink. “Say, when do you start selling apples?”

“Not for a few more months,” Scotty eyed them wearily.

“That’s just a shame. Would’ve loved to go out there and picked some,” Nikki told him. “Come on, let’s go get some food.” Him and Mick left Scotty standing there, staring at him.

“He lying?” Mick asked.

“Yep,” Nikki nodded.

“What are we going to do?” Mick asked.

“We’ll wait until night and go look,” Nikki told him. “Let’s get some lunch. The apple pie looks amazing.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Here,” Nikki handed Mick a flashlight from the trunk of the car. After staying in town for a bit, Nikki and Mick had headed off to wait for nightfall at a motel not too far away. Once dusk hit, they headed towards the apple orchard to go look for any sign of the missing hunter.

“Salt guns?” Mick asked. “Or do we want silver?”

“I’ve got silver in my pistol,” Nikki showed Mick a beautiful, silver Smith & Wesson. “And I’m taking a machete, just in case. I’ll have you man the salt gun.”

“Got it,” Mick nodded and stepped back as Nikki closed the trunk. The two headed into the dense trees. “Okay, I’m from Indiana, and I went to apple orchards in the places where there are supposed to be apple orchards. And they don’t look like this.”

“There’s something not right about this place. I can feel it in the air,” Nikki told him, making Mick nod in agreement. The two headed down the trail through the orchard, looking for any sign of Dean anywhere. They came to a small clearing.

“Shh,” Nikki heard a man say. He heard a soft whimper of fear as him and Mick rounded the bales of hay that were stacked.

“Sixx?” Nikki smirked and looked at Dean. “Oh fuck, I am so glad to see you.”

“Long time no see Winchester,” Nikki laughed and used his machete to saw at his ropes before moving over to the girl. “And hi there.”

“Emily,” She told him. “Oh god, are we safe?”

“I think so,” Mick told her. “Are they just leaving you guys out here to fry or something?”

“It’s a deity,” Dean explained, rubbing at his chaffed and rope burned wrists. “Vanir.” He looked around. “Where is it?” There was rustling from the trees then. Dean stood in front of Emily and pulled out his gun. Mick readied his salt gun and Nikki held up his machete, ready to go.

“Woah, woah!” Vince called out, raising his hands up in the air. “Friend!”

“Dean?” Sam asked. Dean lowered his gun.

“Holy shit, is that Sam?” Nikki asked. “You grew up.” That’s when his eyes fell on Tommy and his heart skipped a beat. “Hey there mysterious hunter.”

“Hey there Nikki Sixx,” Tommy smiled at him. “Well Sam, there’s your brother. Alive and well.”

“Alive but maybe not well,” Dean pointed to where the scarecrow had been. “It’s gone.”

“What is it?” Vicne asked, looking to the empty pole. “We miss the strippers or something?”

“It’s a deity,” Dean told him. Emily turned and screamed then. Everyone turned to see a huge scarecrow looming down at them.

“Run!” Mick yelled as the seven of them took off through the orchard. After they had run for awhile, they stopped to catch their breath.

“How do we stop this?” Nikki asked, looking at Dean.

“Well, most deity’s have like a symbol of them or something,” Sam explained. He looked around. “What if it’s one of the trees?”

“You know how many fucking trees there are in here Sam?” Dean asked. 

“It will look different than the others. Maybe grander, or has a symbol in it or something,” Sam told him. “We find that, we burn it, and it should get rid of the scarecrow.”

“Okay, we can cover more group by splitting up,” Mick told him.

“Oh come on. I’ve seen Scooby Doo. I know how this is going to go,” Vince told him. “And who died and made you boss, anyway?”

“Okay, Sam, Emily, and I will go this way,” Dean told them, pointing down one path. “Two of you go down that one, and two go down that one.”

“We’ll go,” Nikki looked at Tommy and headed down the path, motioning for Tommy to follow him, leaving Vince and Mick to go together. Tommy adjusted the sword in his hand and made sure he had his gun ready, just in case. “So, when are you gonna tell me your name?” Nikki asked as they looked around for the tree.

“If we kill this thing before it kills us, I’ll tell you my name,” Tommy told him with a smile. Nikki had to bite his lip. That smile was going to be the death of him. 

They searched for awhile, but neither Tommy nor Nikki could find anything that set one tree apart from another. Tommy sighed.

“I don’t know where else to look over here,” Tommy told him. He turned to head back the way they came, only to run right into the scarecrow. “Shit!” Nikki turned right as Tommy raised his sword to fight off the scarecrow, only to be thrown into a tree.

“Hey asshole!” Nikki called out, running at the deity. He swung his machete at the scarecrow, only for it to burn up as he hit it. He looked at his machete then back at the burning scarecrow before it vanished, leaving Tommy sitting against the tree, stunned, and Nikki staring at him.

“Uh, my name’s Tommy,” Tommy told him. Nikki offered him a hand to stand up.

“Nice to finally meet you Tommy,” Nikki smirked at him. “Let’s go find the others.” Tommy and Nikki headed back down the path, where they soon found Vince, Mick, Dean, Sam, and Emily. “Okay, who got the tree?”

“They did,” Mick nodded at Sam and Dean. “We just were heading their way when they got it.”

“Couldn’t have gotten to it like five seconds sooner?” Tommy asked, rubbing his sore back. Vince walked over to him to check on him. Tommy’s eyes widened. “Shit! Vince, we didn’t check in.”

“Oh fuck. Voula’s gonna kill me,” Vince groaned.

“Voula? Like Voula Bass?” Dean asked. Vince and Tommy looked at each other before nodding. “You know her?”

“She’s my mom,” Tommy told him. “She taught me a lot. Her and Rufus Turner.”

“Well, we gotta get Emily someplace safe,” Sam told them, interrupting the conversation.

“Right,” Dean nodded. “Thanks for the rescue. I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of you guys.”

“Yeah man. See you around,” Vince nodded, watching the Winchester’s walk off. Nikki, Mick, Vince, and Tommy all looked at each other.

“So, that was fun,” Tommy told them. “I’m sure I’m not in Suite 19 anymore after this.”

“Shitty band,” Mick grumbled.

“Dude, you ever see us play?” Tommy asked.

“Suite 19?” Mick asked. “No. Shitty name. 10 out of 10 times, that means it’s a shitty band. I would know. I’ve been in plenty of bands with shitty names.”

“Wait, you’re in a band?” Vince asked. “I did some stuff with a band called Rock Candy. I like doing the cover stuff. I think I’m an amazing singer.”

“I’m a pretty all right bassist,” Nikki told them. “I’m not John Paul Jones or anything like that, but I hold my own.”

“Guitar,” Mick told them, raising his hand.

“I did marching band for awhile. Drumline. So I play a killer drum set,” Tommy added.

“I think we just found ourselves a band,” Nikki laughed. “I mean, it works. We’re all four hunters, so we know what’s going on when one of us has to take off. We can go on hunts together. It works.”

“A band with you three idiots?” Mick asked. “Eh, I’ve done worse things in life.”

“Right on,” Vince nodded with a smile.

“Well, we should probably get back to LA,” Tommy told them. “Actually, we probably should find a phone before Rufus and mom send out a search party for me and Vince.”

“Shit! We didn’t call Bobby either,” Mick told Nikki.

“Wow, we’re just great all around, aren’t we?” Nikki asked as they walked back to their cars. A bright orange Challenger sitting next to a deep black Barracuda.

“Uh, hey Vince, I think I might ride back to LA with Nikki, if that’s okay with you,” Tommy told the blond. Nikki’s face lit up and he looked at Mick, who groaned.

“Does this mean I have to ride with him?” He sighed. “Fine. Let me get my stuff.” Nikki helped Tommy move his bags to the Barracuda while Vince watched Mick move his things.

“Okay, see you back in LA,” Nikki told them with a smile before him and Tommy got in the car and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have a bunch of this done up, I'm just lazy.

**A Few Months Later**

Motley Crue was the name the four settled on. They had to be the first hunting band, and damn, they were good at it. Voula, Bobby, and Rufus were all just glad that they now had permanent hunting partners. They played some gigs for money, but when they were out on the road and couldn’t book anything at a bar or club, they all had talents that they could use. Tommy was pretty good at distracting people while Nikki hustled pool. Nikki had learned that the night he watched Tommy kill the vampire in the alley of the Roxy.

They met up with the Winchester’s a handful of times, swapping stories and such. But Tommy could tell that there was something off, something they were keeping from them. He didn’t want to push though. He had heard of the Winchester temper that came along with the hunting skills.

“I found us a hunt,” Mick told them. “Poltergeist out in Nevada. I thought it would be worth our time.”

“I’ve actually never done a poltergeist before,” Tommy admitted. 

“Dude, they’re a blast,” Vince rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised that Winchester hasn’t told you all about them. The two of you talk a lot.”

“Winchester?” Nikki asked, his head popping up from where he was writing. “Which one?”

“Sam and Tommy are buddies, thanks to me,” Vince laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes and glanced over at Nikki, who was gripping the pen he was writing with tightly. “So, you two going to go out on a date soon or what?”

“Vince!” Tommy shook his head. “We’re just friends. We tell each other about research and such. He complains about Dean, and I tell him things we’ve done. That’s it.”

“Uh, huh. Sure,” Vince winked and nudged Tommy, who pushed him away.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Mick sighed. “Let’s get out there and get this done so Tommy can cross poltergeist off his list of hunts.” Vince and Mick headed off to get ready for the hunt. Tommy walked over to Nikki, who was still staring at his notebook.

“Nik?” Tommy asked. “You okay?”

“Just fine,” He grumbled. “Come on. Let’s get a move on.”

****

They found a motel in Ely, Nevada. Tommy had rode with Vince in the Challenger, since Nikki didn’t seem to want to talk to him. It was going to be an eight hour drive, and Tommy would rather listen to Vince’s bad singing than a cold shoulder from Nikki. Two rooms paid for and the boys headed in. Normally Tommy shared a room with Nikki, but this time, he headed into Vince’s, causing Mick and Vince to share a look.

“What did you do?” Vince growled at Nikki. Nikki held his hands up.

“Nothing, promise,” He told him. “I don’t know what his deal is.”

“Yeah right,” Vince rolled his eyes. “Ruining my plans.” He mumbled as he headed into the room. 

“What plans do you have? You and Mick…” Nikki trailed off and his eyes widened as Vince closed the door and looked over at Tommy who was on the bed farthest from the door.

“So, we’re roomies again?” Vince asked with a laugh. “Why aren’t you with Nikki?”

“He was really short with me after a certain someone,” He looked up at Vince. “Basically told him that I’m seeing Sam Winchester when you know damn well who I like. So now, you’re stuck with me for the night.”

“Well, that’s cool and all, but I kinda had plans and…” Vince rubbed the back of his neck at the room door opened and Mick headed in with all their bags.

“Hey babe, I thought that since we were…” Mick started.

“Shhh!” Vince hissed. Mick looked up to see Tommy sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as he looked between Vince and Mick.

“I...are you two…” He chuckled a bit. “I never would’ve seen the two of you together.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vince asked.

“Well, I mean…” Mick cleared his throat, cutting Tommy off.

“Okay, we need to get some interviews done with the family before we start digging at bones,” Mick explained. He unzipped a bag and threw Vince his suit. “Get dressed babe. I wanna head out soon.”

“Wait, you two are going?” Tommy asked. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Take a nap, because you’re sleeping in the car when we get done with this hunt,” Vince winked. Tommy glared at him before storming out of the room. He took a deep breath and leaned against Nikki’s car. A bit later, Mick and Vince came out, dressed in suits with their badges ready to go.

“See you later T-Bone,” Vince winked as him and got into the car with Mick, driving off with a wave. Tommy sighed, trying to figure out what to do next, when he heard a door open and looked up to see Nikki standing there.

“Sorry,” Tommy pushed himself away from the car and headed towards the vending machine. He put in a dollar to get himself a Dr. Pepper and noticed Nikki loitering nearby. “Did I scratch the car?”

“What? No,” Nikki shook his head. Silence fell between them again.

“Do you want a drink?” Tommy asked a second later, opening his can and taking a sip. He handed Nikki some coins so he could pick something out before heading back towards the rooms. Nikki looked at the coins and sighed before he got himself a drink and he followed Tommy.

“So, you’re staying here?” Nikki asked when he walked up to Tommy hanging out outside of Vince’s room.

“Tonight I’m sleeping in the car,” Tommy told him. “Did you know Vince and Mick are…”

“I just found out,” Nikki told him. There was some more awkward silence, but soon Tommy and Nikki were trying to speak at the same time. “Oh, you first.” Nikki smiled at him.

“Uh, why did you get so mad when Vince told you I was talking with Sam?” Tommy asked, looking down. Nikki sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into his room. Tommy yelped a little, but followed him. “Nikki?”

“I’m not mad you’re talking to Sam,” Nikki ran his fingers through his now dyed hair. “I mean, I am, but not for the reason you think I am…”

“Then what is it?” Tommy asked. Nikki sighed.

“I like you Tommy,” Nikki explained. “And it just hurts that you’re with someone you see less than once a month, someone who can’t appreciate you and…” Tommy laughed then. “Is my pain funny or something?”

“I’m not dating Sam,” Tommy told him. “We’re friends. I’m crushing on someone else.”

“Dean?” Nikki asked, completely oblivious.

“And people say I’m clueless,” Tommy laughed. “I like you Nikki. But I didn’t think you’d feel the same way about me so I just never said anything.”

“Wait...what?” Nikki asked, staring at Tommy like he couldn’t believe the words that just came out of his mouth. “You like me? You’re not dating Sam?”

“Oh my god,” Tommy smiled at him. “You’re so clueless it’s cute. I’ve been crushing on you since we met after I killed that vampire dumbass.” He sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Nikki smiled and was about to speak when Mick threw the door open.

“That was the quickest interview I’ve ever done,” He laughed. “Didn’t even have to talk to the family. The caretaker of the estate told us all about it and we got what we needed.” Vince followed behind him with a big grin on his face.

“We’re going to get the speed record for fastest turn around on a hunt.” He laughed. He looked from Nikki to Tommy. “Did we miss something?”

“Nope,” Tommy shook his head. “So what are we looking for?”

“The spirit is William Goss. He was a disgruntled former employee of the estate, back when the current owners great, great grandfather owned it,” Mick explained. “According to the caretaker, he’s buried off of Pole Line Road.”

“So, we’ll wait until nightfall and go knock out some ghosts,” Vince laughed. “But first, let’s get some lunch. Place in town claims to have the best pie around. I want to be the judge of that.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Justcallmebaby for helping with the smut in this chapter

After lunch, the group of hunters waited until night fell. They headed out to an old cemetery off of Pole Line Road, where people rarely visited due to the age of the graves. The night was eerily quiet.

“This is creepy,” Tommy whispered as they got their shovels out to start digging.

“What? Never walked around a graveyard at night before?” Nikki asked with a chuckle.

“And you’re the one who has been hunting monsters since you were like fourteen,” Vince added. Tommy rolled his eyes and they started to search for William Goss’s grave. The graveyard wasn’t very big, but a lot of the names were worn off and hard to spot, but finally, Mick found it.

“Okay you two, get to work,” Mick told Tommy and Vince. “Younger two get to dig.”

“Nope. Rock, paper, scissors.” Vince laughed.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Nikki rolled his eyes, but soon, they were playing the game, and Tommy and Mick were the winners. Vince and Nikki grumbled as they worked, digging through to the earth. It took a while, but soon, they were hitting the casket. The wind started to pick up then. Nikki looked up just as William appeared behind Tommy and Mick.

“Guys!” Nikki called out. They both turned, salt guns in hand, but William managed to toss Tommy around like a rag doll before Mick could get a shot off. Tommy hit another tombstone hard, crumpling to the ground. “Tommy!”

“Nikki, we gotta hurry!” Vince told him. They broke through the casket, ignoring the smell that came with it. Mick kept guard so they could salt the bones, firing every time he saw William. Nikki and Vince climbed out of the grave and they lit it on fire, William disappearing with a scream in a burst of flames.

“Tommy!” Nikki ran past Mick to where Tommy was sitting against the headstone, groaning. “Hey, you okay?” He was on his knees in front of him, cupping his face in his hands.

“My head kinda hurts,” Tommy laughed. “But I think I’m okay.” Nikki took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves before he pressed his lips to Tommy’s in a deep kiss.

“I knew I missed something back at the motel!” Vince called out when Nikki and Tommy broke apart for air. Nikki flipped him off while keeping his attention glued on Tommy.

“Are you okay?” Nikki asked him again, rubbed a thumb on Tommy’s cheek. Tommy nodded slowly, leaning into the touch. “Mick, you okay in Vince’s room tonight?” Nikki called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think I can manage,” Mick chuckled. “Dumbass kids.” Nikki helped Tommy to his feet, keeping an arm wrapped around him. They headed back to the motel, Vince and Mick disappearing into Vince’s room, taking enough time to bring Tommy’s stuff to him before they were shutting and locking the door for the night. Nikki led Tommy into his room and shut the door before getting an armful of 6’2 drummer, and his lips pressed against Nikki’s.

“You sure you want to do anything?” Nikki asked, voice laced with concern. Tommy just nodded, pressing another kiss to Nikki’s lips. Nikki smiled before deepening the kiss, walking Tommy towards the bed. When Nikki felt Tommy's legs hit the bed, he worked the younger man's shirt off, kissing down his neck and making him moan. Tommy started fumbling with Nikki’s shirt, they separated long enough for Nikki to pull his shirt over his head and toss it away. Nikki pushed Tommy down on the bed before working on getting him completely undressed. Before long Tommy was spread out before him, panting. Nikki took a step back, working on divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. 

"Get all the way on the bed, T" Nikki instructed before bending to rummage through his bag, standing once he located what he needed. Tommy flushed seeing the lube in Nikki's hand. 

Tommy watched Nikki stalk towards him, and tried not to feel self-conscious. Nikki crawled over him, drawing him into a kiss. Tommy gasped as Nikki nipped his bottom lip, causing the older man to grind his hips into Tommy. 

"You still good, babe?" Nikki checked in. 

"God, yes please don't stop," Tommy begged. 

Nikki started working his way down Tommy's body, taking his time to make the younger man a panting whining mess before he even touched his cock. Nikki kissed the jut of Tommy’s hip, before sucking a mark. 

"Oh, Nikki, please, please, do something," Tommy begged. Nikki smirked before taking the head of Tommy's cock in his mouth. "Oh, fuck" Tommy panted. Nikki slicked the fingers of one hand and ran his finger around the younger man's hole. 

"Please, Nikki, please want you in me," Tommy whined, pressing his hips down into the slight pressure. Nikki growled around Tommy's cock before sliding one finger in to the knuckle. Tommy's head dropped back, "yes" he hissed. Nikki slipped in two fingers scissoring and twisting until Tommy could take three, "I'm ready I swear, please need you in me," Tommy begged. Nikki pulled his fingers out, Tommy whining at the loss. 

"Shh, I'll take care of you," Nikki soothed while slicking his cock and lining up. Nikki began the slow press in, feeling Tommy tight around him, stopping to let Tommy adjust when he could press in no farther. 

Tommy gasped out, "move, please". And Nikki started thrusting, after a few minutes he pulled one of Tommy's long legs over his shoulder changing the angle and causing Tommy to gasp, and beg for more. 

Nikki made sure to keep hitting that spot more often than not, before long Tommy was begging to come. Nikki took him in his hand and it took a few strokes to cause the younger man to come, spilling over his chest, while calling out Nikki's name. 

Nikki kept going through Tommy’s orgasm but hearing his name from Tommy's lips while he clenched down on him, drove Nikki over the edge, calling Tommy's name as he filled the younger man up. Nikki slowly pulled out and grabbed a shirt from the floor to wipe up the worst of the mess. 

After chucking the shirt into the corner, Nikki settled back down on the bed and pulled the covers over them, Tommy snuggled into his side. And fell into the most restful sleep he'd had in years. 

Nikki laid there, Tommy pressed against his side. He had a grin on his face. Just twenty-four hours prior, he had thought Tommy wasn’t interested in him, thought he was with one of those Kansas boys. But here he was, laying with him.

For the first time in Nikki’s life, he actually felt truly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Several Months Later**

The hunts kept up, and despite being a really popular band on the strip, Motley Crue just couldn’t make it big. They were constantly taking off for hunts, and while they did have some original songs that were popular, they were mainly a cover band. But they were good at what they did and the strip loved them.

“Man, I would love it to just make it big even once,” Nikki sighed. “Like, it’d be nice not having to travel upstate to hustle pool to get more than Ramen.”

“I know babe,” Tommy responded. He had his head in Nikki’s lap and was reading a magazine. “I’d kill to have a drum kit like some of these. With all the lights and pyro and shit.” Nikki smiled and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair. Tommy had been complaining of a headache all morning, and most of the night before. He actually hadn’t drank as much as the others had, and he could hold his liquor with the best of them. So Nikki was trying his best to help his head.

“I don’t think we’re booked anywhere tonight, are we?” Nikki called over to Vince and Mick, who were at the table eating some cereal.

“Nah. We have nothing until Friday,” Vince told them. Nikki nodded and turned his attention back to Tommy, who had abandoned his magazine and had his eyes closed.

“You okay?” Nikki asked him.

“Yeah I’m just gonna get some water,” Tommy told him before standing up. He had only made it a couple steps when his vision started to blur and was replaced by something else.

Nikki, Vince, and Mick watched as Tommy collapsed to the ground, blood coming from his nose.

“Tommy!” Nikki yelled as he ran to the fallen drummer. Vince and Mick were up in no time, at his side. “Tommy, can you hear me?” He shook Tommy, who was staring straight ahead at the wall. What, in reality, was only about thirty seconds, felt like a year to Nikki. Tommy blinked his eyes and reach up to wipe his nose with the back of his head.

“What happened?” Mick asked as Tommy looked at the three of them.

“You guys...you wouldn’t believe it,” Tommy told them. He slowly stood to go wash the blood of his hand, aware that the other three were right at his heels in case he fell again. Tommy washed his hands and turned to look at them. “What?”

“What wouldn’t we believe?” Mick asked. Tommy sighed.

“Psychics run in my family,” He told them. “And I...sometimes I know things are going to happen before they do. Not always though, and this is the first time it’s happened while I was awake in a long time.”

“Don’t you think that’s something you should’ve mentioned?” Vince asked. Him and Tommy had been friends for a long time and Tommy had never once mentioned anything about this.

“It never came up, and like I said, it’s normally just dreams that end up happening when I’m awake,” Tommy sighed and headed back to the couch.

“What did you see?” Mick asked him.

“It was weird but there was this girl in a tree and she fell out and she just...floated there,” Tommy told them. “I don’t know what it means, but I know exactly where it was at.”

“Where?” Nikki asked, staring at Tommy and noticing the way Tommy wouldn’t look at him.

“Fairfax,” Tommy told them. “I used to snag singles from a Tower Records nearby. Got Vinnie and I both some cool things.”

“Well, I for one want to go see the flying girl,” Vince told them. “Come on T-Bone. You and me will go check it out.” Tommy looked at Nikki, a little nervous about what he was going to say. As Tommy stood, Nikki laced his fingers with his and stood up with him.

“Come on. Let’s head over to Fairfax,” He told them, squeezing Tommy’s hand.

****

“Well, no flying girl,” Vince looked around. Mick shook his head and headed over to a newspaper stand. “You said it was around here, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I don’t see anything though,” Tommy told them, walking over to a tree.

“But mommy, I told you that’s what happened!” A little girl could be heard a couple houses down from where they were standing. “Billy dared me to go up in the tree. And I did! And he left and I couldn’t get down and I fell! And I flew like a bird and landed on the ground!”

“Elizabeth, I told you to quit spreading those stories. The school already has a therapist talking to you about your imagination,” An older woman, who the boys assumed was the girl's mother, told her. “Now you stop it right now.”

“That was her,” Tommy whispered, watching as the girl and her mother got in a car.

“What? The girl from your vision?” Mick asked. Tommy nodded.

“She was wearing the same dress and everything,” Tommy told them.

“Damn. I wanted to watch her fly,” Vince pouted.

“I don’t understand. If we weren’t supposed to be here to see her fall, why did I have the vision?” Tommy asked. Nikki wrapped an arm around him, giving him a squeeze. I guess we can go back home. I…” Tommy trailed off as his brain started to feel like it was being squeezed in a vice.

“Tommy?” Nikki asked, looking at his boyfriend. Tommy had a glazed look in his eyes before he squeezed them shut.

“My head,” Tommy whispered before he leaned into Nikki. The scenery before him changed.

_ He was looking inside a garage. He watched a man walk into a workshop area and slam the door behind him. He was muttering something under his breath as he plugged in a radio and started playing some music. Tommy watched as the man worked on something. He saw across the room from the man as a drill started to float in the air. It spun, like the trigger had been squeezed a couple times, causing the man to turn and look at it. Before Tommy could react, the drill raced forward, hitting the man right in the crotch as it turned on. Blood went everywhere, and the last thing Tommy saw before his vision returned to normal was a girl standing outside the window, watching. _

“Tommy!” Nikki called out, bringing Tommy back to the here and now. “Are you with us?”

“I had another vision,” Tommy breathed, not realizing he hadn’t taken a breath. “There was a guy. And a floating drill and it hit him right in the…”

“Oh god,” Vince cringed. Mick produced a small pack of tissues so Tommy could wipe the blood off his nose.

“Did you get anything from it? Any indicator of where it would be?” Nikki asked, leading Tommy back over to the car so he could lean against it.

“It was in his garage. But there was a girl outside. She had ratty blond hair and was just watching it happen,” Tommy told them.

“How much you wanna bet she’s connected somehow?” Mick asked.

“Children are fucking creepy,” Vince told them.

“She wasn’t a child,” Tommy asked. “She was probably about my age. I have no idea who she was. But I also have no idea who he was either.”

“Why don’t we go get some food to help you get your strength back up, and we’ll go from there?” Nikki suggested. Tommy nodded and Nikki helped him into the Barracuda while Mick and Vince headed back to Vince’s Challenger. Tommy settled into the passenger seat as Nikki started to drive. Tommy glanced out the window. There, coming out of the house to meet with a younger girl, was the man from his vision.

“Nikki!” Tommy called out. “That’s him!”

“Who?” Nikki asked as he pulled over. Tommy pointed to the house, where a man looked around before leaning in to kiss the girl. “Should we warn him or something?”

“Wouldn’t you want a warning before a power tool comes flying at your junk?” Tommy asked, looking at his boyfriend before looking back at the couple.

“Fair point,” Nikki nodded. Tommy jumped out of the car, not grabbing a badge or anything. “Hey wait!”

“Sir!” Tommy called out. The guy and girl looked at him. “Sir, I think your life is in danger.”

“Are you threatening me?” The guy asked. Tommy shook his head.

“What? No!” Tommy told him.

“What my partner here is saying is we have reason to believe your wellbeing is in danger,” Nikki flashed his badge. Agent Scott. “We think it’d be in your best interest to...not be here tonight.”

“Oh, I get it,” The guy laughed. “You know, you almost had me fooled for a second. How much did my bitch wife pay you to do this?”

“What?” Tommy shook his head. “Sir, we don’t know who your wife is. We’re trying to keep you safe.” The man rolled his eyes and led the woman into the house. Tommy looked back at Nikki. “What the fuck was that?”

“You two okay?” Mick asked as they pulled up by them.

“Tommy tried to save that asshole’s life and he was an asshole,” Nikki told them. “I think he deserves his new piercing.”

“Yeah but in the dick?” Vince asked.

“I’m pretty sure this is where it happened,” Tommy told them. “There’s a garage right there.”

“Stake it out and see if we can figure it out?” Nikki asked him. Tommy nodded. “Okay, but first, you need some food. Who knows what all this stuff is doing to you.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tommy sighed. Nikki led him back to the car and they headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy really didn’t feel like eating. Nausea flowed through his body, but he knew if he didn’t, it would only get worse. He could feel Nikki’s eyes on him as he picked at the burger in front of him. He reluctantly took a bite, and while it did make his stomach do some twists and turns, it made his headache feel a bit better.

“So, what are we going to do?” Mick asked as they ate. “What’s our plan?”

“We just wait outside his house and listen for a drill?” Tommy suggested, shrugging.

“Yeah, that won’t get the cops called on us at all,” Vince took a sip of his beer.

“What is your idea then?” Tommy asked. “I didn’t see a time. All I know is that it’s night, because the window where the girl was was dark minus her, and that douchebag is the one that’s getting it.”

“I hate to say it, but maybe he deserves it?” Nikki shrugged. “A dick losing his dick? And it kinda sounds like he’s cheating on his wife. Or they’re separated or something. He was exactly throwing off “loving husband” vibes when he called his wife a bitch.”

“I mean, dick or not, shouldn’t we at least try to save him?” Tommy asked. Mick sighed.

“As much as I hate to say it, drummer has a point,” Mick told them. “And we can’t have some homicidal whatever going around and killing people. That’s not the way the world works. As much as we want it to.”

“Okay, fine. But I think we should all be in my car,” Nikki told them. “Vince’s has a tendency to stick out.”

“You got a problem with my baby?” Vince asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s bright orange Vince. We’re trying to blend in,” Nikki shook his head. “My god, now I know how Bobby feels.”

****

Night fell and the quartet headed back to the neighborhood, parking a little bit down the street, but facing the man’s house. The street was quiet, just a gentle breeze rustling some leaves. Tommy stared out the window, waiting for any sign.

“I should’ve brought some cards or something,” Vince groaned. “I always hate this stakeout thing.”

“We could’ve dropped you and Mick back off at the apartment,” Nikki told them.

“And let you two take all the credit for saving this asshole? No way,” Vince shook his head. Nikki was about to say something when a man’s scream could be heard.

“Shit!” Tommy jumped out of the car and raced towards the house, the three others close on his heels. Tommy had just gotten to the side of the garage when he saw a girl peering in through a window. “Hey!” The girl jumped and looked at Tommy before taking off running. He followed her, leaving Nikki, Mick, and Vince behind.

“Fuck! Where’s Tommy?” Nikki turned around in circles, looking for him.

“Get away!” The girl yelled as Tommy chased her.

“Hold on! I just want to talk!” Tommy called out and gently, yet firmly, grabbed her. “Who are you?”

“Please let me go! I have to go!” She called out. “Mama’s coming home!”

“Tell me your name at least?” Tommy asked. She looked around him, her eyes widening.

“I have to go!” She touched her hand to Tommy’s chest and he flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. “My name’s Carrie!” She called out as she disappeared through a gate. Tommy slowly sat up, stunned.

“Tommy!” He heard Nikki’s voice and then felt him on the ground by him. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Tommy nodded. “She didn’t hurt me. She just...she said she had to get home.”

“Why? Because she just murdered a guy?” Vince asked.

“I have a feeling he had it coming,” Mick shrugged. Nikki helped Tommy to his feet and led him back towards the car.

“Where’d she go?” Nikki asked. Tommy’s eyes scanned the street. He saw an older woman that looked mean as hell getting out of a car that looked like it could fall apart at any minute.

“I bet she lives there,” Tommy asked. The three others looked in the direction he saw looking at.

“Why would you guess that?” Vince asked.

“She told me mama was coming home. She looked scared of her,” Tommy explained. “My guess is, that’s mama.”

****

Tommy couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, but the memory of the prior days events kept replaying in his mind. With a groan, he finally got up, looking over at Nikki, fast asleep. He made his way to the living room. The silence was kinda nice. It helped calm his aching brain some. He settled on the couch and closed his eyes to try to relax.

“Well Thomas, you’ve grown up quite nicely,” A voice rang out. Tommy’s eyes snapped open and he saw a man standing by the sliding, balcony door. He jumped up and grabbed his pistol, pointing it at the man, who just started laughing. “That won’t do anything but get the police here Thomas.”

“Who are you?” Tommy asked, keeping the gun trained on him. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to check up on you,” He told Tommy, taking a step closer. Tommy noticed that his eyes were not a normal color, being illuminated by a bit of light.

His eyes were yellow.

“Who are you?” Tommy asked again. “Why are your fucking eyes yellow?”

“Now Thomas, where are your manners?” He asked, taking a step towards Tommy.

“What’s going on in here?” Mick grumbled, heading down the hallway. “Beauty sleep is necessary in my…” He froze. “Demon!”

“Demon?” Tommy looked over at Mick as he ran up by Tommy. “But...your eyes aren’t black!”

“Your friend is right Thomas,” The man laughed, yellow eyes glowing. “And not all demons have the same color eyes. That’s stereotyping.” He took a step towards Tommy and Mick.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus te, omnis immundus spiritus…” Mick started. Yellow Eyes laughed.

“You think something like that can hurt someone like me?” He asked before he flicked his hand, sending Mick flying into the wall with a groan.

“You son of a bitch!” Tommy went to fire the gun, but yellow eyes sighed and flicked his hand, throwing the gun from his hand. Tommy could hear Nikki and Vince calling for him and Mick, but their doors wouldn’t open. Yellow eyes made his way to Tommy, who was rooted in place.

“I see you’ve met a couple of my special children,” He chuckled, cupping Tommy’s cheek. “But you were always one of my favorites.” Tommy cringed and pulled his head back. “I’ll see you later.” With that, the man was gone. Mick was freed from where he was trapped on the wall and Tommy was freed from where he was stuck. There was the sound of running could be heard as Vince and Nikki came into the living room. Vince immediately went to Mick while Nikki headed over to Tommy.

“Babe, what was going on?” Nikki asked. “And what is that smell?”

“Sulfur,” Mick spoke up from where he was in Vince’s arms.

“Sulfur?” Nikki looked over at him. “Why the hell is there sulfur in the apartment?”

“Demon,” Tommy whispered. Those eyes were burned into his mind.

“Wait, what?” Vince asked. “A demon? In the house?”

“What did it want?” Nikki asked, getting Tommy over to the couch when he felt him trembling. Mick and Tommy locked eyes.

“He was here for me,” Tommy told him. “He said something about seeing me again and special children.” Tommy wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“We gotta put protection up,” Mick told them. “But I don’t think the landlord will like us drawing symbols on the walls.”

“Bros, I think I got an idea,” Vince told them. He kissed Mick’s cheek before heading over to the phone. They heard Vince speaking with someone, but Nikki was too focused on Tommy to make out whatever it was Vince was saying.

“Are you okay?” Nikki asked, seeing how Tommy had withdrawn into himself.

“I think I need to talk to my mom,” Tommy admitted. He was trembling a little. Nikki wrapped his arm around Tommy and pulled him into his lap, holding him tight.

“Once Vince is off the phone, we’ll call her,” Nikki told him, running his fingers through Tommy’s long hair.

“It’s two in the morning Nik,” Tommy rested against him. “I don’t think she’ll like me waking her up.”

“T, there was a demon in the apartment,” Nikki told him. “A demon that was here for you. I don’t think she’ll care what time it is. She’s your mother and she wants to protect you.” Vince hung up the phone and went over to Mick while Nikki took the phone so Tommy could dial his mom.

“What were you doing?” Mick asked as Vince helped him up and led him back to their room.

“Trying to call Rufus,” Vince explained. “We can’t draw shit on all the walls, but in a hunters cabin, it’s already reinforced.”

“That’s brilliant babe!” Mick pulled him in for a kiss. “Wait, why aren’t we packing up right now and leaving?” He asked when he pulled back. Vince rubbed the back of his neck.

“Rufus didn’t answer the phone because he’s a bastard,” Vince laughed a little. “I guess we should get some sleep and I’ll call him in the morning.” He noticed that Mick cringed a little when he straightened his back. “You okay?”

“I’m fine but we can’t sleep yet,” Mick told him. “We have to ward the apartment until we can get to a safe place.” Vince nodded.

“Make sure the salt lines are okay?” Vince asked.

“Yeah and I have some talismans we can hang up. It’ll help keep us safe until then,” Mick told him. “And I don’t think any of us will be getting much sleep tonight.”


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy dialed his mom and dad’s number and leaned back against Nikki as he listened to the ring on the other end. Nikki rubbed his back gently as he waited. Tommy expected the machine to pick up. He did not expect his mom to actually answer.

“Hello?” Voula answered as she picked up the phone.

“Mom?” Tommy asked. “You’re awake?”

“You caught me on a water run,” She explained. “It’s two in the morning. Tommy, are you okay?”

“I…” He gulped a little. “There was a demon in the apartment mom. A demon that was after me.”

_ “Το μέλλον του. Για να είναι η καλύτερη πηγή για τον βασιλιά αγόρι. Για να εξυπηρετήσω τον κύριό μου ... και είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θέλετε να μάθετε όλες τις βρώμικες λεπτομέρειες. (His future. To be the best resource to the boy king. To serve my lord and...well, I'm sure you don't want to know all the dirty details.)”  _ Played in Voula’s head as she thought back to the day that made her take Tommy and head to America.

“γαμώ! (Fuck!)” Voula called out. “Γι 'αυτό εγκαταλείψαμε την Ελλάδα. Ήθελα να το αποφύγω. Οι γαμημένοι δαίμονες έρχονται μετά το αγόρι μου και εγώ… (This is why we left Greece. I wanted to avoid this. Fucking demons coming after my boy and I…)”

“Mom,” Tommy cut her off. “I can’t understand you when you get hysterical. What’s going on?”

“I’ll come explain it to you later. Right now, I need you to call Bobby Singer. He’s going to find someplace safe for you,” Voula told him.

“Bobby? You know Bobby?” Tommy asked. “Mom, what is going on?”

“Thomas! Quit arguing with me and do it!” Voula yelled at her son. Nikki could hear and saw the way Tommy cringed at her calling him Thomas. “I will be over in a few hours. Did the demon give you a name?”

“No,” Tommy shook his head. “The lore in your journal says demons have black eyes though, right?”

“Most demons. There are expectations based on ranking,” Voula explained.

“Well, this one had yellow,” Tommy told her. Voula was silent on the other end. “Mom?”

“Did...did you say yellow?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Tommy asked.

“I’m coming over there right now and you’re coming back home,” Voula told him.

“Mom, no,” Tommy told her. “I don’t want to come home. I just want you to tell me what’s going on.” He heard her sigh and the phone shift.

“I don’t want to explain over the phone,” She told him, which caused Tommy and Nikki to look at each other. The entire time Tommy hunted with Voula, and the entire time Nikki had known her, she had never been one to shy away from telling things over the phone. “Call Bobby. Explain it to him. I will see you in a few hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Tommy nodded.

“I love you honey,” Voula told him.

“Love you too mom,” They both hung up. Nikki watched Tommy’s hand tremble as he rested the phone back in the cradle.

“I’ll call Bobby for you,” Nikki told him. Tommy just nodded. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. As long as I’m here, nothing’s gonna hurt you.” He kissed Tommy’s temple. “Why don’t you try to get some sleep while I call Bobby?”

“Yeah…” Tommy sighed. He kept thinking about what the demon had said, about special children, and then his mind drifted to the girl, Carrie, and the way she pushed him away using her mind. Was she one of them? Who else was? There were so many questions rattling around in Tommy’s head as he let his eyes fall closed and rested against Nikki’s chest.

****

Nikki didn’t sleep after he hung up with Bobby. He’d be lying if he told people he wasn’t extremely worried about all this. He had seen one demon in his life. Bobby and him had used it to find out where Frank was, but the demon knew nothing. That’s when he learned a rule of thumb for dealing with demons.

Demons lie.

No matter what they say, you don’t believe it until you can prove the truth. Even though, Bobby did explain to him that they will tell the truth if it hurts more than a lie will. Or if they are in extreme pain, such as during an exorcism or when being bathed in holy water.

_ “Are angels real?”  _

_ “I’ve never seen one, but don’t get your hopes up, kid,” _

“Hey, I’m making some coffee. Want some?” Vince whispered from the kitchen, not wanting to wake up Tommy.

“Yeah, I’ll take a cup,” Nikki nodded. He gently moved Tommy so he was fully on the couch and stood up to stretch his back and let his knees pop. He went to the small kitchen area where Mick had brought an old coffee maker when he moved in with them. Vince was making coffee while Mick was warding the house.

“This is all insane,” Vince told Nikki as he poured him a cup of the black brew. “Tommy has visions, demons are real. What next? Mermaid in the bathtub? Tooth fairy wondering the strip picking up knocked out teeth from a fight?”

“That’s some...really vivid imagination there Vince,” Nikki shook his head. “Bobby told me he’ll talk to Rufus and find us a place to hide out.”

“If he can track him down,” Vince told him. “Rufus has been known to be a little elusive at times.”

“How do you know Rufus?” Nikki asked, leaning on the counter. Vince sighed and turned to the fridge, pulling out a half-empty bottle of Bailey’s and pouring it into his coffee. “Wow, going Irish?”

“It was a camping trip,” Vince told him. “Mom and dad and me. It was supposed to be fun but these things that I later found out were vampires, they got us. Rufus and this other guy, I think he said his name was Gordon, they showed up to help us out. But Gordon, he thought my parents had been turned and he…” Vince closed his eyes. “He killed them. He…”

“Oh god,” Nikki whispered.

“Rufus took me. He kept me safe from Gordon. I never saw his face, and Rufus never made me be around him. He helped train me to be a hunter, and he sent me to school, where I met Tommy. And I found out he was a hunter when his mom and Rufus took us on a hunt together.”

“That’s awful,” Nikki told him as he watched Vince chug his drink. “My dad walked out on me when I was two. I went through a cycle of abusive stepdads, being dropped off with my grandparents, etc. I didn’t find out my dad was a hunter until years later, when Bobby saved me from a wolf.”

“Our lives man,” Vince shook his head. “Mick doesn’t really talk about his past or anything. And I don’t push it.”

“I can’t believe how things played out,” Nikki told him. “I honestly was hoping to be a rockstar at some point, but I’m pretty happy with our little cover band.” Vince was about to speak when a noise was heard from the living room. Nikki looked at Tommy to see him moving in his sleep.

“T-Bone?” Vince asked. Tommy whimpered and thrashed before he screamed.

*****

_ “You’re a monster,” A woman with long, grey hair, hissed at a girl. “The bible tells me I have to do this.” _

_ “Mama no,” Tommy looked at Carrie, who had blood staining her skin. “Mama please.” _

_ “Monster!” The woman hissed. She went to stab Carrie with what looked like a box cutter of some sorts, when Carrie, who was tied to a chair, used her mind to rip the knife from her hands and plunge it into her mother's heart. _


End file.
